A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses concerning armrests and more specifically relates to methods and apparatuses concerning an armrest that is adjustable between down and upright positions and that has an adjustable cupholder.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the automotive industry to provide armrests that can be adjusted between a “down” position where they serve as armrests and an “upright” position where they serve as a portion of the occupant receiving surface of a seatback. It is also known in the automotive industry to provide cupholders that are suitable to hold a beverage container such as a cup, a can, and a bottle. The cupholders may also be used to hold various other items.
There is a problem, however, when cupholders are used on armrests that can be adjusted between down and upright positions. The problem is that in order to have sufficient cushioning effect when the armrest is in the upright position, the cupholder must have a relatively small depth. This limits the size of beverage containers (or other items) that can be placed into the cupholder.
What is needed, then, is an adjustable armrest that provides a relatively deep cupholder when the armrest is in the down position and that also provides sufficient cushioning when the armrest is in the upright position.